


Tsukishima is Pent-up

by demotivated_med_student



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tsukishima is so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotivated_med_student/pseuds/demotivated_med_student
Summary: Tsukishima hasn’t been able to see Yamaguchi for over three months. He finally gets to go home and see his boyfriend and relieve all the sexual frustrations that built up over the time period.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 110





	Tsukishima is Pent-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I wrote and and the first one I'm posting. I changed the careers of the characters to fit the story better, so it isn't compliant of the post-time skip. I have written some with all the other Haikyuu!! BL ships that will be posted soon. As usual, would love to receive some feedback and kudos. Thank you!

Tsukishima packs his gift for his boyfriend in his bag before departing. He leaves his room and says his farewells to his two roommates. “You must be very excited, finally visiting your lover. Damn. I feel fucking lonely!” one of his roommates says as Tsukishima wears his shoes. Standing up, grinning from ear to ear, Tsukishima responds, “Yeah, it’s been three long months since my last visit. Bye. I’m out.” Tsukishima is a resident doctor or an intern at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the city. His two other roommates are fellow interns he met at the hospital who were coincidentally looking for a roommate to occupy the last empty room in their apartment. Yamaguchi works in a different city, around 4-5 hours away if you take the bus, as an engineer at a tech company. 

Tsukishima arrives at the terminal and gets on his bus and settles on his assigned seat, pulls out his earphones and opens a playlist named ‘When you miss me’, Tsukishima always listens to this playlist whenever he travels to visit his cute boyfriend. He checks on the time,  _ 12:05 pm _ , he estimates to arrive at around 5:30 at Yamaguchi’s apartment. Yamaguchi has told him that he wants to introduce him to his friends and at first, he was really excited since it felt like Yamaguchi was showing him off, but at this point, he just wants to keep Yamaguchi all to himself and relieve his sexual frustration. 

He finally arrives at Yamaguchi’s apartment and he’s head is spinning, imagining all the delicious sex he was finally going to get. “Tsukki, I missed-” Yamaguchi says as he opens the door but gets cut off when Tsukishima barges in, slamming the door behind him. Tsukishima immediately devours Yamaguchi’s lips, he grabs his boyfriend’s ass making Yamaguchi gasp, and Tsukishima takes this as an opportunity to let his tongue remember every crevice of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Tsukishima breaks the kiss, allowing his boyfriend to breathe, he moves his lips to Yamaguchi’s ear and whispers sexily, “Yams, baby, I can’t wait to fuck you. Can we reschedule that dinner, please?” then proceeds to nibble on his gasping boyfriend’s earlobe, not giving him the chance to respond. He moves down to kiss Yamaguchi’s neck, sucking on it, and leaving a deep purple mark, making his boyfriend groan in pleasure. 

Yamaguchi pushes Tsukishima away, “Tsukki, I can’t wait either but my friends are all dying to meet you. Don’t worry, you’ll have me all night and all day tomorrow.” Tsukishima sighs and yields to his boyfriend. “Settle your stuff in my bedroom. Oh my god, Tsukki! The fucking hickey! I’m changing into a turtleneck, thank god it’s not too hot for one.” Yamaguchi says as he checks himself out in the mirror and heads to the bedroom. Tsukishima follows him, while bringing out the special gift he had for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi opens his cabinet, looking for a turtleneck that would go well with his outfit, “baby, I have a gift for you. Open it before we leave.” Tsukishima says while handing it to his boyfriend with a suspicious smirk plastered on his face. Yamaguchi gets a little nervous, seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face but opens it anyway. Yamaguchi’s jaw drops as he brings out the gift, it was a remote-controlled egg vibrator (it’s a small egg-shaped vibrator with a string attached to it). Take your pants and underwear off.” Tsukishima says in a commanding tone as he takes out the lube hidden in Yamaguchi’s bedside table. Tsukishima takes the toy off his hands and lathers it with liberal amounts of lube, “Tsukki, what the fuck are you thinking?” Yamaguchi interjects as he gets pulled and bent over his bed while Tsukishima works his free hand to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. Tsukishima bends down to bring his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear and whispers, “I don’t think you're as sexually frustrated as I am, so I’m just trying to make you understand how I feel.” Yamaguchi softly moans as he feels the vibrator being pushed inside him. Tsukishima then proceeds to fix his dazed boyfriend’s outfit, “Let’s go meet your friends, baby.” Tsukishima says, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, intending to leave before Yamaguchi realizes what situation he is in. They leave the apartment complex and start walking towards the restaurant, “Tsukki, please go easy on me, this is my first time using this type of vibrator and I’m so fucking nervous not knowing when it’ll start vibrating.” Yamaguchi says as he holds his boyfriend’s hand tighter. “That’ll depend on how well you behave over dinner.” Tsukishima says grinning. Yamaguchi's mind starts to wander, thinking of what situations he should avoid. 

The couple arrive at the restaurant and head to the table where Yamaguchi’s friends are seated. Yamaguchi is welcomed by his friends with hugs, when he receives a hug from one of his friends, the vibrator suddenly turns on making him gasp and weak at the knees, his friends give him weird looks and Yamaguchi just laughs it off, nervously. “Tsukki, they are my friends, Yachi, Kiyoko, and Terushima. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi introduces them to each other, Tsukishima is welcomed warmly by the group, and he smiles back at them, shaking their hands one by one. The group settle in their seats, of course, the couple are seated next to each other.

The dinner goes smoothly, the vibrator wasn’t going off at all and Yamaguchi feels like Tsukishima has forgotten it. Tsukishima has been doing a great job interacting with his boyfriend’s friends, and this makes Yamaguchi’s heart flutter because Tsukishima is always aloof towards other people but he could clearly see his blond boyfriend doing his best. Yamaguchi stares at his boyfriend with love in his eyes, and Tsukishima catches this in his peripheral vision, then smirks a little. Yamaguchi suddenly makes a loud sensual moan as the vibrator goes off much more intensely than the one earlier, Yamaguchi covers his mouth, turning red, and sees that people all over the restaurant are giving him weird looks. “Yams, are you okay?” Yachi asks, staring at the blushing boy with concern. “Yeah, I’m fine- hnggg” Yamaguchi answers, making him groan as the vibration seems to have intensified. “You sure? You sound like you have a vibrator up your ass. Hahahaha!” Terushima says jokingly, making the group laugh with him, and Yamaguchi decides to just laugh it off with the group. The group continues to ask Tsukishima questions, while Yamaguchi sits there, legs quivering and having a half-boner making a small tent in his pants. 

Tsukishima sees Yamaguchi and is getting hard as he anticipates what they’ll do once they’re back in the apartment. Tsukishima lowers the vibration setting to make Yamaguchi relax, and he hears his boyfriend release a sigh of relief. Yamaguchi glares at Tsukishima, and all of a sudden Yamaguchi feels the most intense vibrations in his ass. This makes Yamaguchi gasp for air all of a sudden and once again receives concerned looks from his friends. “Yamaguchi, are you sure you’re alright. You look really red right now.” Kiyoko says, very concerned for her friend. “I’m not really sure anymore. I’ll go to the bathroom real quick.” Yamaguchi says as he stands up and starts walking to the bathroom, with quivering knees. Tsukishima shortly follows him and excuses himself, telling Yamaguchi’s friends that he’s going to check up on his boyfriend. As Yamaguchi opens the restroom door, he doesn’t notice the tall figure following him which proceeds to push him through the doorway and closes it right away. After realizing it was his boyfriend, he lets himself fall into his boyfriend’s arms. “You were going to take it out, weren’t you?” Tsukishima says as he pushes Yamaguchi on a wall, caging him in his arms. Yamaguchi shakes his head, even though he was going to do that. Tsukishima lifts his boyfriend’s face to get a good look at him and couldn’t stop himself from kissing the dazed boy with how erotic his face was. “First, you hug that guy in front of me. Second, no one else can call you Yams except for me and lastly, how dare you glare at me. I gave you a moment of relaxation and that’s how you thank me? Since you lied to me, you’re going to have to walk home with the vibrator at its highest setting but that would be bad, right? Don’t show this sexy expression of yours to others and I might just lower it.” Tsukishima says in between kisses, and Yamaguchi simply nods as he really wants the vibrator out of his ass and his boyfriend’s massive cock inside him instead. The couple head over to their friends and say they have to head home since Yamaguchi wasn’t feeling very well, thanks them for their time, and heads off. “Nice work, Yams. I’ll lower it for you.” Tsukishima whispers into Yamaguchi’s ear, sending shivers throughout his body.

They arrive at Yamaguchi’s apartment, the owner’s hands shaking, unable to enter the door password, good thing is that Tsukishima knows his password and enters it instead. They enter and Yamaguchi collapses on the floor, due to his weak knees from all the pleasure he’s feeling. Tsukishima lifts him by the waist, slams him on the wall, and Yamaguchi proceeds to wrap his legs around Tsukishima’s waist. They kiss passionately, succumbing to the sweet taste of each other’s saliva, tongues fighting, and uneven breathing. Yamaguchi breaks the kiss to bring his mouth to his lover’s ear, “Take it out, plea-ah~” Yamaguchi moans as his boyfriend begins to kiss, lick, and suck on his neck. “Tsukki, babe, this thing isn’t enough. I want you inside instead.” This drives Tsukishima to the edge, getting more aggressive with the kisses, and bites Yamaguchi’s neck, causing the freckled boy to whimper. Tsukishima proceeds to carry Yamaguchi to the bedroom whilst making out. He gently lays Yamaguchi on the bed, “Take everything off.” Tsukishima says with a commanding tone and Yamaguchi follows, leading to clothes flying everywhere in the bedroom. Yamaguchi’s on the bed, with his dick leaking of precum, while Tsukishima is still wearing his underwear with a very obvious bulge. Tsukishima pounces on his lover, giving his dazed lover no time to recover, starting to lick, kiss, and suck on his neck again, down to his collarbones and chest, leaving hickeys and bite marks. He lightly licks one of Yamaguchi’s nipples and starts nibbling and sucking on it, causing his lover to moan louder. Tsukishima suddenly pulls out the vibrator, causing Yamaguchi to sigh due to relief but is overcome by pleasure once again, when Tsukishima brings the vibrator to his other nipple. Tsukishima goes lower, kissing his stomach and v-line. He brings the vibrator to the head of Yamaguchi’s dick, causing the boy to tear up and arch his back. Yamaguchi, at this point, is in a blank state from all the pleasure he is feeling. He knew about Tsukishima’s pent-up sexual energy but didn’t think he’d be this aggressive, and he honestly wants a little control. He finally gathers his thoughts and starts rubbing his leg on Tsukishima’s bulge, causing his aggressive lover to softly moan. Tsukishima is taken aback and Yamaguchi takes this as an opportunity to gain some control. He pushes his Tsukishima on his back, takes off his underwear, and licks the slit of his head, tasting his lover’s precum, he licks from the bottom slowly to the top and suddenly slips the pulsating dick into his mouth. Tsukishima pants and moans from the surge of pleasure he’s feeling from the warm dance of Yamaguchi’s tongue and mouth on his dick. “Yams~ ah~ fuck~ hnggg~” Tsukishima moans, grabbing his boyfriend’s hair and starts pushing into Yamaguchi’s mouth until he reaches the back of his throat. Yamaguchi starts making lewd sounds causing Tsukishima to feel vibrations at the tip, making the horny blond boy moan even louder. 

“Baby~ ah~ I’m close~” Tsukishima says between his inhales, and his boyfriend stops sucking on him. Tsukishima is dismayed by the sudden stop, he watches his Yamaguchi change position, where Yamaguchi is on all four, with one hand spreading his cheeks exposing his twitching entrance for Tsukishima to see, “I think my other hole can do better.” Yamaguchi says in the sexiest way possible and Tsukishima grabs the bottle of lube and proceeds to lather his finger and dick with it. He inserts two fingers immediately causing Yamaguchi to moan, and says, with his voice shaking, “Tsukki, just put it in. I can’t wait any longer.” Tsukishima grins and he aggressively pushes his dick into Yamaguchi’s entrance, making his boyfriend to cry and whimper from pain and pleasure. Tsukishima doesn’t move, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to adjust to his size. “Tsu-Tsukki, y-you can m-move now.” Yamaguchi says, stuttering and his voice quivering. Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s waist and flips him around and brings one of Yamaguchi’s legs over his shoulder before he starts moving, “I want to see your face as I pleasure you.” Tsukishima starts pounding his boyfriend progressively harder and quicker. From all the years they’ve been dating, Tsukishima is familiar with where Yamaguchi’s prostate would be at and angles his dick towards it. “Tsukki~Ah~Hnggg~Ah~Tsukki~” Yamaguchi moans loudly, with tears running down his eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth. Tsukishima moves even faster and harder, “Fuck, baby, your so tight. I love and miss this feeling so much.” Their moans and groans of pleasure start to sync with each other as they feel more and more pleasure. “Tsukki, I’m close!” Yamaguchi says and Tsukishima starts pumping his boyfriend’s dick to bring him to higher levels of pleasure. Yamaguchi arches his back and moans so loud as he cums, covering his stomach and Tsukishima’s hand with his release. Yamaguchi lies there limp and overly sensitive while his boyfriend is trying to catch his own pleasure. Tsukishima’s thrusting becomes erratic and slower as he releases his load in Yamaguchi. They both collapse on the bed, panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“Oh my god, Tsukki, that was so good.” Yamaguchi says, facing his boyfriend. “Of course it is. You’re dating the best.” Tsukishima wittingly replies, smirking and winking at his boyfriend. They lay there, resting, “Let’s shower together.” Tsukishima says, carrying Yamaguchi bridal style, since he knows his boyfriend won’t be able to walk with how rough he was. 


End file.
